過去と現在、すべて忘れてしまった
by laughs I moved to a new thing
Summary: Slight AU—Naomi Kobayashi has been best friends with Hitachiin Kaoru since she was little. But when she is in an accident and forgets her entire past, she doesn't know who he is or why he is so concerned about her. KaoruXOC, some very light KyouyaXOC


**Summary: **Slight AU—Naomi Kobayashi has been best friends with Hitachiin Kaoru since she was little. But when she is in an accident and forgets her entire past, she doesn't know who he is or why he is so concerned about her. KaoruXOC, some light KyouyaXOC

**Warning/s: OCs are used, mentions of character death, perhaps some later limes and fluff.  
**

* * *

She laid in the hospital bed, eyes closed, breathing shallow but even. Her hair, once slightly purple-tinted raven-colored silk that fell to her upper thigh, was cut short. Her visitor, although shocked by the sudden change, thought that she made it work. Thank god for his mother's fashion designing business—or, thank god for her model's personal stylists, at least.

Her name was Naomi—Naomi Kobayashi. She had been best friends with Hitachiin Kaoru her whole life, and was the only person he allowed near him, let alone speak to, when his brother had passed. She was also, at first, the only person who could get him to laugh, or at least crack a smile.

He had liked her all that time, and that still hadn't changed after almost ten years.

She worked as a temp-model for Kaoru's mother's business—and in Kaoru's opinion, she was the best damn one they had. He didn't care that her bust wasn't as large as most of the other models, or that her waist wasn't as thin—though not rotund, mind you. He never cared for women who starved themselves, anyway. They were unnatural—Naomi's exact opposite.

_Now,_ Kaoru thought bitterly, _I guess she's in her most natural state._

She had been in a coma for the past day and a half, and this worried the auburn-haired boy. He didn't know the next time he would get the chance to see her smiling face again, the heterochromatic eyes that sparkled when she laughed, or hear her charming, bell-like voice once more.

But what worried him most was her death.

Of course, he knew that death was an inevitable part of life. However, he didn't want to experience the death of the woman that he loved most, especially so recent to his brother's own funeral.

But that was aside the point at hand.

Kaoru found it nearly impossible to believe that he had been making this still, barely live girl giggle and nearly swoon just two days before.

The teen thanked the heavens for giving him a friend whose family ran a hospital, and that said friend had gotten his doctor's license, so he could tend to the girl personally. He was also the doctor responsible for any operations she had received, and anything related to those operations.

_Damn bastard_, Kaoru cursed the doctor darkly in his mind, somewhat thankful his thoughts were his own.

It was then, as though he had received telepathic signals from the impatient ex-twin, that the doctor walked in.

"K-Kyouya! How is she? Is her condition stabilized? How long until she comes out of the coma?"

The raven-haired doctor smiled an empty smile. "Her condition is stabilized, but—"

He was interrupted by the younger male, who had run to his beloved's bedside and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He was noticeably crying, and obviously didn't care. His sobs filled the room. "Oh, Naomi, you're gonna be okay. Thank god. I was so worried…."

"_However_—" the ginger-haired teen looked up with a near-horrified expression on his face at the dreaded word, "—we're not one hundred percent sure when she will wake from the coma. My guess says perhaps…no longer than one week. But we will need to keep her here, and run some tests to make sure that she's okay to go home."

Kaoru stood staring at the doctor, almost stunned, unable to say anything. Instead, he looked back at the bed without really seeing anything.

"Now, Kaoru, I've got some advice for you." The teen looked back at Kyouya. "And I'm telling you this as your friend, rather than your doctor. Go home. Get some rest. We will call you as soon as we notice something our of the ordinary."

Kaoru deliberated on this for a moment before answering sternly, "I'm getting enough sleep here. I just…I don't want to leave her. You know what that's like, right?"

The bespectacled doctor pushed up his glasses with his middle and forefinger, his thoughts drifting to his wife, Saiyumi.(1) "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But now, I'm telling you as your doctor. Go home—get some rest. You need it. You can come back in the morning." Kyouya looked at the clock on the wall. "Or rather, later today. It's a quarter of three in the morning(2), Kaoru. As I said, I will call your home personally and demand to speak with you if something happens. Do you understand?"

Kaoru sighed, but nodded his head reluctantly. Then a thought crossed his mind—he would wait until Kyouya left his shift, then get back in.

"And don't even think about trying to wait until I leave my shift." Kyouya warned sternly, Kaoru tensing in slight fear. "I work all night; in fact, I only got here about a half of an hour ago."

_Damn, it's like he can read my thoughts!_

"Actually, I can't read your thoughts—you're just extremely predictable."(3)

Kaoru grumbled, but picked up his jacket nonetheless.

"You have my cell number, right?" the ginger-haired teen asked. The doctor nodded.

After giving the unconscious girl a quick kiss on the forehead, he reluctantly stepped out the door. He walked to his car in a daze, not quite realizing what he was doing. After climbing into his Volvo(4) and putting his seat belt on, he just sat, thinking.

She would be okay, right? She was in Kyouya's care. He was one of the best doctors in that hospital, and a close friend of Kaoru's. Surely he would keep his word about making sure Naomi was safe—

Unless he was faking the whole friendship thing. It was possible. Kaoru had seen it in a movie once. This one guy was faking being friends with another guy, and then stabbed him in the back. Literally. With a rusty screwdriver. It was a good movie, though. Lots of action and stuff.(5)

Kaoru shook the thoughts out of his head. If he was going to drive home in this terrible early-January weather, he needed a clear head. He didn't want to end up in a hospital bed, too—though it was tempting, he thought against it.

Better safe than sorry.

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

**(1)My character from a story that I have yet to write…^^"  
(2) ****It was about three in the morning when I wrote that, so long ago, in early January.**  
**(3) Kyouya has shown some signs of eing able to read minds…at least, relatively.**  
**(4) I didn't know what kind of car to use, so I used the first thing that came to mind…I was thinking Vespa at first, but since I'm no car expert (quite the opposite, actually), so I figured I may as well use a Volvo.  
(5) I have yet to hear about a real movie like that. So I made it up on the spot. :)**

**Wow, that was probably the longest prologue I've ever written.  
I really like how this came out, though. Probably some of my best writing yet.**_  
**And remember, reviews make me smile, and Hikaru, God bless his soul, will smile down on you from his place on heaven!**  
_


End file.
